


All the Ways He Said It

by FlagofHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, season9 Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlagofHeaven/pseuds/FlagofHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his usual matter-of-fact way, Cas tells Dean that he loves him. Dean can't say it in so many words, but Cas knows how to read between the lines of "I need you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways He Said It

_It only took Dean three months to finally say it ..._

***

It was late when Dean and Sam returned to the Bunker. Exhausted, each sporting fresh bruises and scrapes, they stumbled in from the garage.

“Hello,” Castiel greeted, when they entered the library. He had several books open on the table. He gave Sam and Dean a visual once-over. “You both look terrible.”

Sam chuckled and Dean glared at him. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to lie,” Dean grunted.

“No, it wouldn’t kill me, but why would I --” Cas paused. “Oh, I’ve violated an unspoken human rule?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, passing off the responsibility of answering the newly-human Castiel’s questions. Dean was too tired to deal with this now.

“It’s fine, Cas,” he said. Castiel looked unsatisfied. “I’ll explain it after I shower. And eat. And sleep for two days,” Dean added.

“There’s food in the oven,” Castiel said helpfully.

“You’re awesome,” said Dean, smiling. He closed the space between them and kissed Cas. Castiel smiled and kissed him back, glad to see his hunter had returned in one piece. 

An hour later, showered, and nastier injuries stitched up, they gathered around the kitchen table, enjoying Castiel’s (delicious) first attempt at lasagna. 

“Cas, this is incredible,” said Sam. “You’re gonna give Dean a run for his money on cooking.”

“Thank you, Sam. Oh,” Castiel crossed the kitchen and pulled another pan from the oven. “I also had time to experiment with dessert.” He placed a pie dish on the table. 

“You made pie?” Dean asked. It was too good to be true. And it smelled like heaven. Apple-cinnamon heaven. The crust was perfectly golden brown, with small slits cut artfully into the top.

Castiel smiled proudly. “You were gone for three days, I had some extra time.” He scooped a piece of pie onto a plate and placed it in front of Dean.

“You made pie,” Dean said again, taking a large bite. 

Castiel smiled, and replied matter-of-factly,“I wanted to do something special for you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’s body tensed and he was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that Sam was two feet away and was pointedly looking down at his plate. Dean realized his hand was holding his fork midway between plate and mouth; the pie in his mouth suddenly became impossible to swallow.

Castiel did not notice. He was too busy handing Sam a piece of pie while the younger brother tried to ignore the awkward tension. Sam was guessing this was the first time Castiel had told Dean he loved him in as many words. 

By the time Castiel took his own piece, Dean had managed to regain control of his body and shot Sam a _say-anything-and-I-will-kill-you_ look. Castiel turned to look at Dean and the hunter managed to smile at him. 

Sam kept his own eyes fixed on his plate. If Dean didn’t know already how Cas felt, well, then he was an idiot. It was painfully obvious to anyone with eyes how the ex-angel felt about Dean. Sam hoped that Cas realized Dean felt the same way, even though his stubborn-headed brother would probably never say it aloud. 

Dean finally found his voice again. “You taught yourself to cook in three days? I’m proud of you.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you Dean.”

***

Castiel technically had his own room in the Bunker, but he never slept there. He and Dean spent most nights tangled up in each other as they slept -- or tangled up with each other _not sleeping_ \-- and Dean’s room had really become their room. 

A week after the pie-love-confession they were not sleeping. Dean couldn’t get it out of his head. He had never said it back. Not that day, nor the next, not even when he was alone with Cas in their bed and they had spent the past hour enjoying each other’s bodies. 

Cas curled up next to him, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Dean ran a hand through his hair (which, he noticed proudly was quite messy after the evening’s activities) and gently kissed the top of his head. He loved these moments of quiet intimacy. _Say it,_ he told himself. _You already know Cas feels the same way, just tell him. There’s no risk here, stop worrying._

“Cas,” Dean murmured.

“Hmm?” Castiel’s voice sounded sleepy. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” _Winchester, you sissy,_ he scolded himself. But the words wouldn’t form in his mouth. 

Cas’s fingers gently traced lines on Dean’s leg. Even after weeks of sleeping together, Cas still treated Dean’s body with a quiet reverence. Perhaps he remembered putting it back together after Hell, perhaps it was just the sensation of being newly-human.

Castiel turned his head and smiled up at Dean. “I love you.”

It wasn’t like the first time -- Cas’s voice held none of his normal matter-of-fact tone. It was gentle, it was awe-filled, as though Cas himself was not quite sure what the words meant, but knew they held power. He breathed deeply and nestled himself closer. He didn’t seem to be waiting for a response and this realization made Dean smile.

Castiel wasn’t playing games. He was voicing his own feelings for Dean without any need to be told them back. Cas simply said what he was thinking, like when he commented on Dean’s injuries or thought food was too salty. 

Dean squeezed Cas a little tighter against him and they drifted off to sleep.

***

One night they watched a movie and Castiel fell asleep against his shoulder. He looked so peaceful and Dean refused to disturb him even though his arm had completely gone numb. 

Dean reached over and took Cas’s hand in his. 

“Someday,” he whispered. 

Cas squeezed his hand. 

***  
Sam, Cas and Dean were at a diner enjoying fries, burgers, and beers. Dean saw the man approach their table, the tell-tale glint of silver as he pulled an angel blade from his pocket. 

Dean leapt to his feet, but was not quite quick enough to pull out his own angel blade and got a nasty cut across his stomach. The angel went for Cas and Dean threw himself between them, stabbing the attacking angel through the heart. 

As Sam stitched him up later Castiel scolded Dean for being so reckless. 

“Shut up, Cas. Of course I wasn’t gonna let that dick get you.” Dean looked up at him and smiled weakly. “You’re family.”

***

A hunt didn’t go well. In fact, in Dean’s mind, it really couldn’t have gone worse. The wraith they had gone after had a friend. Well, more like six friends. Since when did wraiths live in nests? Dean thought angrily. 

Thank god Sammy and Cas had gotten there when they did, or Dean would probably be dead. They’d managed to take out all the wraiths, but not before Dean got a serious ass-kicking that landed him in the hospital with three cracked ribs, a deep gash in his neck, and a couple dozen bruises that were sure to sting in the morning. 

“Dean?” a soft voice said. He felt someone gently grasp his hand. 

Dean opened his eyes. Castiel was standing next to him, his hands folded around Dean’s. He had a few scrapes from the fight, but seemed otherwise fine. 

“Is Sammy ok?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas nodded. 

“And you?”

“I’m alright.” Cas looked sad. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said quietly. “I don’t have my powers. I cannot heal you.”

“Cas, it’s ok.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. You’re hurt, you’re in pain. There was a time when I could simply touch you and take all that away.” He looked down. “Now I’m useless. I can’t help you. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Cas, it doesn’t matter. You don’t have your powers, so what? You and Sammy still saved my ass back there.”

A terrible thought crossed Dean’s mind as he saw the defeated look on Cas’s face. The ex-angel truly doubted his own worth. Now was the time to clear this up, once and for all. 

Dean took a deep breath. “You think I just wanted you around because you had power? That all you are to me is an angel first aid kit? That’s not it, man. That’s never been it. That’s not why I want you here. I --”

The words caught in his throat. He knew why he needed Cas there, and Cas probably knew it too at this point. Dean had seen it in his eyes. He had seen the understanding. Castiel knew him better than anyone. Knew what he felt and couldn’t say. Maybe even knew why. 

Castiel squeezed his hand.

“I... I need you, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

Castiel leaned over and gently kissed him. “It’s ok,” he whispered, resting his own forehead lightly against Dean’s. “I know.” 

***  
Three months after Cas first baked pie, Dean lie in bed, with Castiel snuggled beside him. While Cas slept, Dean’s mind played it all back over.

All those times Castiel had told Dean he loved him, and never once expected anything in return. The way he smiled at Dean, the look in his eyes whenever Dean entered the room. He loved the hunter so deeply and wanted nothing more than to just be with him. All the times Dean had tried to tell Cas how he felt, and the knowing smile in the other’s eyes as he recognized Dean’s own words for love. Cas knew by now how to read between the lines. 

Cas’s love did not come with a price tag. There were no caveats or strings attached. He gave it freely and happily. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered. Castiel didn’t respond, just continued to sleep, curled up around Dean. “I love you, Cas.”

Dean didn’t know it, but Cas wasn’t really asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some adorable Destiel feels. 
> 
> (Characters of course belong to CW,no infringement intended,etc)


End file.
